You'll Love Me Someday
by Lady Buttercup
Summary: My version of how Lily and James got together. OneShot


**A/N: Yet another contest fic. I'm in love with it, yes I am. I had to include certain objects and actions, hence some of the oddness of some things.**

**You'll Love Me Someday**

**October 10**

_Crack_.

Loud, obnoxious laughing filled the once silent night as a teen couple now lay on a lopsided bench in a semi-secluded area on the grounds of Hogwarts. The laughing subsided, though, and the girl laid her head on the boy's chest.

"We should just lie here all night, James."

"We're lying on a lopsided bench," James laughed. "We weren't even doing anything."

"It's because you're so fat," the girl laughed, playfully hitting him in the stomach. James grunted and rubbed the area where she had hit.

"It's all the muscle," James joked, flexing his muscles as best as he could with a girl on top of him.

"Yes, all that sexy muscle," she laughed, kissing him on the cheek before lying back down on his chest.

Seventeen year old residential heartthrob James Potter was currently lying on a broken bench with a girl. To James, Bethany was just another girl, another flavor of the month you could say. He was content with lying here with her though; anything to get his mine off of everything.

James absentmindedly began to brush Bethany's hair as his mind, unfortunately, began to work. As his fingers slid through the silky-smooth hair, his thoughts drifted to the girl he really wish he was lying here with. Too bad she's loathed him since they first met and probably would until he died.

Unbeknownst to the couple, though, that very girl was watching them from afar. Lily Evans couldn't sleep and the room had grown stuffy so she decided to take a little walk around the grounds. What Lily had thought was a silent moonlight stroll was soon interrupted by giggling and laughing. Lily wasn't the one to snoop so she tried to ignore the sounds as best as she could.

But then she heard the crash and Lily couldn't possibly ignore that. Having walked in the opposite direction of the noise, Lily had to quickly turn around and race the other way. When she reached the area where she thought the noise had come from, all she saw was a couple lying together on a broken bench.

Lily was about to turn around and leave the couple to their privacy when she heard a loud whisper.

"We should just lie here all night, James."

Lily smirked, of course it was Potter. Who else would be out in the middle of the night with a girl lying on top of him on a broken bench? Lily didn't even want to think about what they had been doing to get it to be broken.

"Stupid Potter's always with some stupid girl doing something stupid. Stupid Potter," Lily muttered, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off the chill. Lily looked back at the silent couple and then walked away. "Stupid Potter," she repeated.

* * *

**December 5**

"Hey Lily," Sirius Black smiled, sitting next to the silent girl in the Great Hall. Lily had been lost in her own thoughts, silently stirring her cup of hot tea, when Sirius interrupted her.

"Oh, hi Sirius," Lily replied, setting down the spoon.

"What the matter?" Sirius asked, concern filling his voice. Lily had always been bubbly, lively, loud, but now she was silent and secluded. It wasn't normal.

Lily sighed and looked like she was going to say something but stopped. "Nothing," she finally decided to say.

"Lily, I'm a girl expert. Something's wrong and I can help," Sirius said, taking her hand so that she would look at her. Sirius almost gasped aloud when he saw her eyes. Their luster and sparkle was gone and were now only dull green eyes. The rims of her eyes were puffy and she had dark circles under her eyes. "Tell me."

Lily only shook her head and looked away.

"This wouldn't have to do with Potter's new flavor of the month, would it?" Sirius whispered, gesturing farther down the table where James sat with a new girl, Aly. Aly was clinging to him and giggling, like this was the greatest thing that could happen, but James just sat there with a bored-like expression on his face.

Lily quickly looked up at James and then at Sirius. "He wishes," she said harshly, gathering her books. She gave one last glance at James and then stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"She likes him, she finally likes him," Sirius muttered, leaning back in the chair.

* * *

**December19**

_Lily,_

_Meet me in the empty classroom on the 3rd floor as soon as you get this. We need to talk about a certain someone._

_-Sirius_

Lily gripped the note in hard and crumbled it. She had been in the library studying until she had been kicked out and when she found the note it had already been late. She hoped Sirius was still there; otherwise this nighttime stroll would be for nothing.

"This is ridiculous, why am I doing this?" Lily asked, peering around the corner to see if there was anybody on patrol. When she was certain it was clear, Lily walked out in the open toward the classroom. Yes, she was a perfect but it wasn't her turn to patrol and she could still get in trouble.

Lily opened the door to find Sirius lying on the teacher's desk, snoring softly. She laughed as she closed the door behind her and walked over to him.

He looked so innocent and not evil sleeping; almost like a doll. His sleeping figure didn't fit the actions he pulled during the day.

"Now, how should I wake him up?" Lily asked herself, walking around the desk. A devious smile slowly formed on her lips and she stopped walking, and moved the stray pieces of hair out of his face. "Every girls dream," she said sarcastically, before leaning over and placing her lips on Sirius'.

Kissing Sirius wasn't like what she imagined. Almost as soon as Lily had placed her lips on Sirius', he reacted and started to kiss her back; Lily had a faint notion that he was still half-asleep. Sirius was a good kisser, true, but it just didn't make her sigh like it was the best kiss ever.

"Jeez Sirius-"

Lily flew away from Sirius and looked at the door to find James standing in the doorway. Slowly Sirius rose from his position on the table and rubbed his bleary eyes.

"-if I knew you were entertaining a-"

James paused, though, when he saw exactly who it was that Sirius was entertaining.

"Lily?"

Lily glanced between James, who was looking very angry, and Sirius, who was still too tired to figure out what was going on.

"I have to go," Lily muttered, rushing out of the classroom.

"What the hell, Sirius!"

* * *

**December 20**

"So, that kiss last night," Sirius started saying, unsure of how to continue.

"I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything," Lily said quickly.

Sirius sighed in relief. "Ok good, because James' might've killed me then. So why did you kiss me then?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "It was a good way to wake you up."

"Yes, yes it was," Sirius sighed, smiling. Then he shook his head and continued, "But there has to be another reason."

"What are you doing?" Lily asked. "Why do you suddenly care so much about me?"

"Lily, you're my friend, friends care about each other. You can trust me."

"No, no I can't. You're his friend, and when you're his friend, I can't trust you," Lily said, standing up from her seat on the snow-covered grass next to the lake and walking back towards the castle.

"Just admit it Lily, you like him!" Sirius called after her.

* * *

**March 6**

"She likes you Prongs," Sirius repeated for the umpteenth time.

"That's why she's rejected me for the past six years," James said angrily as he inspected the rock in his hand. When he was satisfied with its smoothness, he launched it across the lake in an attempt to skip it. Two skips and it floated to the bottom. "And that's why she's making out with other guys."

"That was a mistake," Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "I told you this."

"It doesn't matter anyways. She can be a slut if she wants to. I'm over her," James said, attempting to skip another rock.

"Yeah, Prongs, that's why you've been flying through girls like none other. People are starting to wonder when you'll resort to the first years. Just give her another chance."

"No!" James grunted, throwing his rock in the water where it made a big splash. "I'm over her, I'm finally over her."

* * *

**April 12**

Lily was a wreck. After Sirius had told her that James had given up on her, she had fallen apart. The man she thought she hated for so long turned out to be her prince charming, but he didn't want that job anymore.

"_Get out of my way Potter."_

"_Go out with me."_

"_Never; not even in your dreams."_

"_That's where you're wrong, because you're in my dreams every night."_

Lily tried to concentrate on her homework, but her mind kept drifting away from the side effects of a transfiguration to a certain messy haired boy. She had screwed it up; why did she always screw things up?

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No."_

"_Please?"_

"_No!"_

"_Please?"_

"_Get a hint, Potter; no!"_

Lily put down her quill and rubbed her tired eyes. Tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't let them. She would never let them fall.

"_Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"_

"_Potter, why do you ask me every year?"_

"_Because one year you'll give in."_

"_Sorry, but no; and I'm never going to give in."_

"_You already are; you said sorry."_

"Hey Lils," someone said softly next to her.

"I screwed it up, Sirius," Lily cried, burying herself in his arms. "I'm so stupid."

"No you aren't Lily," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around the girl.

"Yes, yes I am. James loved me, he actually loved me. I even knew that, but I was stupid and had to keep pushing him away," Lily sobbed.

"Um, Lily, I don't mind you pouring out your soul and all, but," Sirius started as his eyes shifted to the quivering ink bottle next to her unfinished essay.

"_Admit it, you're starting to like me."_

"_In your dreams Potter."_

"_You already have there, now it's time for reality."_

"_You wish."_

"_I do, now I'm just waiting for it to come true."_

"_Just give it up James."_

"_You called me James."_

"Why did I push him away? I really do love him, I do, I do, I do," Lily cried, pulling away from Sirius and wiping her bloodshot eyes.

"Lily, your ink bottle," Sirius started again, staring pointedly at the ink bottle that started to quaver even more. Lily continued to ignore him though.

"I love him with my whole heart."

"_I hate you with every fiber in my body."_

"_I love you too."_

"Lily, your ink bottle!" Sirius exclaimed, pushing her head toward the shaking ink bottle.

"What did you do to it?" Lily exclaimed.

"Nothing! It-" Sirius never got to tell his excuse though, because the ink bottle suddenly exploded. Lily's arms flew up to protect her face, but ink still landed on her face.

"What'd you do?" Lily asked, wiping the ink off of her face.

"Well, I didn't do anything to the ink bottle but I'm not so sure about Sirius."

Lily gasped and looked up to see James sitting in Sirius' spot. She looked around to find Sirius walking over to his other friends Remus and Peter. Lily turned her attention back to James. He wasn't smiling, like he usually did around Lily, he wasn't messing up his hair on purpose, he was just sitting there with a hopeful expression on his face.

"Did you mean everything you said?" James asked, not beating around the brush.

"Um," Lily said, biting her lip. "Yes. Yes I did mean it. God, James, I'm such a fool. I'm so sorry for everything I've-"

James placed a finger on her lips to silence her though. "You talk way too much, Lily," he said as he leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. "You need to learn when to shut up."

"_You'll love me one day. You'll wake up and realize that everything you've ever said to me is the exact opposite. You'll realize that you can't live without me. You'll love me, just wait. Just wait and see."_

**A/N: ThisOne-Shot I am actually considering to expand into a fic. Don't know when that will be, but evantually. Keep your eyes peeled for Flavor of the Lifetime (planned name for the fic) or something along those lines. Tell me what you thought of this though!**

**BTW, the exploding ink bottle: Ok so, when your emotions get out of control things explode right? (ie HP, Aunt Marge, exploding glass...) Well that's what happened to Lily, her love emotion exploded...or maybe her sadness. Yeah. That's my explination.**


End file.
